Just Another Sunday
by SassyCop
Summary: Gillian's plans to treat this like any other Sunday get interrupted.


**A one shot that I was not going to post until tomorrow, but I couldn't wait. Just my thoughts on how this day might go for Gillian…**

Gillian had stayed up as late as possible and drank quite a bit of wine. She figured the later she stayed up, the later she would sleep. Which would maybe make this dreaded day seem shorter. She was hoping to sleep until, at least, noon. When she rolled over and saw 10:07 on the clock, she immediately buried her head in the pillow. After 10 more minutes had passed, she forced herself to get up.

Gillian made her way to the bathroom and climbed into the shower. The hot water was stinging her skin, but she didn't want to cool it. The slight pain was like a release. It was better to feel the burn on her skin than the burn in her heart.

Once she was showered and dressed, she made her way downstairs. She grabbed the Sunday paper from her porch and a cup of coffee. She curled up on the end of the couch, determined to treat this like any other Sunday.

By noon, she had finished reading the paper and was staring at the phone. She needed to make the call. It bothered her how much she dreaded doing it. Why couldn't she just get over it? Why couldn't she just let all those feelings go? It would be so much easier.

She stood and walked over to the phone. Right as she picked it up to make the call, she heard a knock at the door.

'_Who could that be?' _She made her way to the door and peeked through the curtains. _'Cal?'_

Gillian opened the door. "Hello Love!" Cal brushed by her with his arms full.

"Cal, what are you doing here?" She stood staring as he made his way to her kitchen.

"I came by to feed you lunch." Cal walked back out of the kitchen and threw his jacket on the back of her couch.

"I'm a big girl. You didn't need to do that." Gillian shut the front door and walked toward the kitchen where Cal was now dragging stuff out of the bags he carried in.

"Did I interrupt a call?" Cal stopped what he was doing and studied Gillian's face. She was staring at the phone she was still holding in her hand.

"Uh, no. I wasn't on the phone." Gillian looked at him and realized he was studying her face. "Cal. Don't do that. I'm fine."

"Oh yeah. I can tell." He turned back to the kitchen counter. "Go on love. Make the call. I'll have lunch for you when you're done." He could hear her loud sigh and then the beep of the numbers dialing on the phone. He only heard the first part of the conversation, and then he busied himself and didn't listen.

"Hey, mom." Gillian sat on the couch. "I'm good. Happy Mother's Day."

%%%%%%%%%%

Cal heard the tail end of the conversation. Lunch was just about ready. '_Perfect timing.'_

"Yes mom. I will. I love you too. Bye." Gillian sat quietly on the couch.

Cal went to check on her when he realized she wasn't getting up. She didn't even notice him enter the room. He startled her when he sat next to her on the couch. "You okay Gill?"

She jumped slightly when he sat down. "Yes Cal. I'm fine. You didn't have to come over here and babysit me." She said the words, but he could see on her face that she was glad he was here.

"This isn't my favorite day of the year either. And, since Alec is no longer in the picture, I thought we could keep each other company. So, don't think I'm makin a big sacrifice to spend the day with my best friend. I'm here for me as much as I'm here for you."

"Liar." Gillian smiled at him.

"Okay, so maybe I am here more for you. But, it helps me too. Better?" Cal pushed her shoulder and they both laughed. "Come on. Let's eat." He stood and started walking toward the kitchen. "Plus, I have a special little something for you."

Gillian hopped off the couch. "What?" She followed him into the kitchen. "Ohh! Is it chocolate?" Gillian asked with a giggle.

"Honestly, I don't know what it is. It's from Emily. I promised her I wouldn't look at it until you opened it. But, she said you have to read the card first." He handed her a beautifully wrapped box and a card. He guided her toward the table where he all ready had lunch waiting. "Here. Sit and open it."

Gillian wasn't sure if she felt more excited or nervous. She took a deep breath and opened the card. It was one of those ones with a pretty picture on the front but was blank on the inside so the giver could write whatever they wanted. Gill felt the tears in her eyes as she read the first line. 'Happy Mother's Day Gill!' Cal sat beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned so he could read it with her.

'I have always had a special place in my heart for you. I know you aren't my mother (though there have been times through the years when I wished you were!) You have always been there for me whenever I needed you. I appreciate that more than you could ever know. It means so much to have a person I can go to who will be honest and non-judgmental. A person who accepts me for who I am and doesn't ever expect anything from me.

Thank you for being there for me, and for my Dad. He needs you more than he will ever admit. But, I know you all ready know that. Even if you are kind and never point it out to him! We both need you in our lives Gill.

I know this is a hard day for you. I just wanted you to know that you have been a mother figure in my life for as long as I remember. You have made a difference for me, and I love you very much for it.

Love always, Emily'

By the time Gillian had finished reading the card, tears were streaming down her face. She was trying, unsuccessfully, to hold herself together. Cal put his arms around her and held her close to him. "She's right you know. We do both need you in our lives. And I think you might need us a little bit too. Am I right?"

Gillian turned toward him and put her arms around him. She held on tight until she felt herself calm. "Yes Cal. I would be lost without you. You and Emily give me focus and purpose in my life."

They hugged for bit longer and then pulled back from each other. Cal reached and handed her the gift box. "Open this. I've been dying to see what's in it."

Gillian laughed. She carefully opened the box and pulled back the tissue paper. She took in a sharp breath. She pulled a beautifully decorated picture frame out. It had several pictures in it of her and Emily together. "Where did she get these pictures? I only recognize a few of them."

Cal studied the photos. "Well that's her 5th birthday party, that one there is after her dance recital-"

"I brought her those roses." Gillian was smiling at the memory.

Cal was smiling too. "She was so happy! All the other girls had flowers and Zoe and I had no idea that was part of recital etiquette. You saved the day with that one love." Cal took a closer look at the photos. A few different school functions that Gillian had attended, and then the rest were pulled from the computer feed at the office. "She's quite resourceful that daughter of mine. I like that one there. Look at the way you two are smiling at each other. It's beautiful."

"Oh my goodness, Cal. I don't know what to say." She felt the tears coming again. But, they were happy tears. She was not expecting Mother's Day to go like this for her.

"No need to say anything, love. You mean the world to Em, to both of us really." Cal kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you Cal. For everything. For coming over here today, for lunch, and most of all thank you for sharing your daughter with me. I don't know what I would do without you guys."

Cal stood and pulled her up and into a big hug. "Well, I don't plan on ever letting you find out. Happy Mother's Day Gill."

Gillian smiled. "Thank you Cal."

**Happy Mother's Day to all the moms reading this!**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
